save you
by Blackmass
Summary: OC. Misaki has a sister, Takahiro is bad, will have some referances to maximum ride and Kuroshitsuji, not enough to to warent this a xover. DARK hopfully


**Hi peeps! this is the revised version!**

**HORRAY!**

**im stalling, lets get to the storry shall we?**

**(I OWN NOTHING! except oc)**

* * *

They had been together for three years, Misaki knew he could trust Akihiko with all his troubles, but what was troubling him was something far greater than the two had ever encountered. This concerned his brother.

Misaki feared his brother; on the outside the man was friendly and intelligent although a bit of an air head. He was everything you could want in a sibling, but underneath all the façade the man was a tyrant, one small thing could set him off and when he found out how their parents died he went on a rampage. He was gone for 2 whole days and when he came back he acted as though nothing had happened. Takahiro took on the job of being a parent for Misaki and this continued for three years.

Three years to long.

The rain was pounding on the roof of their apartment, the storm just over head, and although the thunder was loud, Misaki could still hear a faint scratching noise from the attic. His brother was not home at the time for he was at one of his numerous jobs, so Misaki was home alone.

Or so he had come to believe.

Misaki had gone to the door that opened to a stairwell that lead to the attic and unlocked it, he had been surprised that it opened quite smoothly as though it was as frequently opened as the front door. Misaki flipped on the light switch next to the door frame and the light bulb flickered to life. He ascended the stairs slowly, the scratching getting louder and louder until…

A little girl looked up at him, her bird like eyes rapidly changing color from a frantic yellow to a curious green. Butterfly wings were tattooed to the corners of her eyes and large black tattoo's covered the rest of her body. She was younger than Misaki, no older than 8 or 9. Her matted hair was black as ravens' feathers and reached down to the small of her back. Her bangs covered the left side of her face and she had gauze wrapped tightly around her neck, though the other bandages covering her body were crudely wrapped.

Misaki inched forward towards the girl but she flinched and stumbled backwards hitting her head on the corner of an abandoned wooden night stand. She curled herself into a ball clutching the back of her head in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering what are you doing in my attic?" Misaki asked quietly so as to not frighten the girl again.

The girl reopened her eyes to scan at Misaki, Which were now a frightened purple color. Apparently she saw him as someone who posed no threat to her she slowly uncurled herself and crawled towards Misaki, her eyes no longer purple but now an midnight blue. She stopped just a few feet away from him ready to retreat if necessary. Misaki took two small steps toward the girl who flinched but did not retreat.

Two more.

Then three.

And soon he was kneeling in front of the girl staring her in the eye. "Can I tend to your wounds?" he asked pointing to the crude wrappings on her arm. Slowly she extended her arm to him and he removed the bandages, only to wish he hadn't. Her arm was black and blue with many large puncture marks that Misaki suspected were from many large syringes. luckily none of the marks were infected, but none of them were really healed.

"_Who are you?_" she asked in a language unknown to Misaki, yet somehow he understood what she meant.

"_I am Misaki Takashi, might I ask who you are?_" he said in the same language as though he had been speaking it his entire life.

"_I do not have a name, only a number,_" she said sadly.

"_well there must be something I can call you,_" he asked finishing the bandaging on her right arm and moving to the left, she hissed in pain as he put a bit too much pressure on a sore spot, once again he removed the bandages only to find more injection marks.

"_It's alright you don't have to call me anything because I am nothing,_" she whispered so quietly that if Misaki hadn't been listening he would have missed it. He finished wrapping her left arm and took her little face in his 11 year old hands, trying to get her to look him in the eyes, yet she refused, her now emotionless grey eyes averted to the side.

"_no one is nothing, everyone is something, and so are you, now if you don't have a name lets simply give you one,_" Misaki said with a kind smile, the girl finally looked at him with deep hope filled gold eyes. "_Now do you have a particular name in mind something…_"

"_Victoria,_" the girl said cutting Misaki off midsentence.

"_I'm sorry what?_" Misaki asked, her eyes brightening to an electric blue.

"_Call me Victoria!_" she said enthusiastically, unable to speak any louder than normal talking level.

"_Alright Victoria, may I ask what you are doing in my attic now?_"

"_I live here,_" she said.

"_Does anyone else know you're up here?_" Misaki asked, Victoria nodded and lowered her head.

"_yes, an evil man with black hair and blue eyes comes up here and brings me horrid food which I have to eat or else he will kick me and hit me, saying it's my fault mother and father are dead._" she started shaking as though she was remembering every wound she had received by that mans hand. By Takahiro's hand.

* * *

**like? review**

**dislike? review**

**nuff said.**


End file.
